User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (42)
Chapter #42: Case of the Missing Goth Spring Break was over and I was waiting for Raven getting out of the doctor's office, for his bi-weekly transfussion. I was in the waiting room reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: Directors Cut, where Raven tapped on my shoulder softly. "Ready to go?" Raven asked me. "Sure." I said. I placed my bookmark at the page I was reading, then headed out the door. We went to the school, to the basement, to meet the other Goths. I knew they had stories to tell from Spring Break. "Hi guys." Raven greeted, "How was Spring Break?" He asked. "Hell." Ember said tersely. "Why's that?" I asked. "Well I was in Aspen for Spring Break. Skiing the slopes, with the Preps. Ember exclaimed, "But Allison was somewhere else, so it wasn't that much like hell." "It's true. Allison was with me and my uncle, visiting my parents in New York." Raven vouched. "What about you Hawthorne?" Ember asked. "I attended my grandma's funeral, then after that my parents spoiled me and Dan, to aliviate the grief." Hawthorne explained, "So I had a rather depressing Spring Break." "My parents didn't mind I was Goth. But my overly religious grandmother, thinks I'm possessed by the devil." Absinthe explained, as she went through the door, "And I think she's senile, can't tell." "My Spring Break was boring." Grimore mouthed, "I had nothing to do, so I slepted through my vacation." "Where's Orpheus?" Raven asked. "We haven't seen him since we left town?" Hawthorne clarafied. "Maybe he went with Kirby somewhere." Grimore pondered. "Maybe." I tersely said. We soon left the basement, hoping to find Orpheus. Me and Raven went to our hangouts, in the Vale; Ember and Grimore tried the school grounds; and Absinthe and Hawthorne tried the Bully and Jock turfs, hoping to find the missing Goth. But they we're nowhere to be found, anywhere in Bullworth. But there was one place we overlooked: The Funhouse at the Carnival. We went to explore the funhouse, hoping to find the closeted couple, but we found the Preps insted, it was a trap set up by them. We we're horrified, to see them both tied up like that, they we're also beaten up. We had to strike now, strike fast. "We know you're here Malice." Allison shouted to us, while keeping an eye on Orpheus and Kirby. We got out of our hiding spot and we attacked. Hawthorne with a super spud gun, that he got a hold of from the Nerds; Absinthe and Ember we're using bottle rockets to attack Gord and Chad; Grimore fist-fighted Justin, while Raven was at the sidelines spraying some spraypaint on Tad and Bryce, they we're stunned by the paint. Then I was ready to face Allison hand to hand. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious. We want you out of the picture." Allison said in a snobby tone. "That's not good enough!" I screamed as I charged in on Allison. The fight was intense, we started a catfight; pulling each other's hair, trying to gouge our eyes with manicured nails, the whole nine yards. Then just as the fighting started, the police came in and arrested us all, even Kirby and Orpheus. Later at the police station, my parents we're here to pick me up. "Malice Lilith Blackraven!" My dad shouted. "You have done it this time." My mom said angrily. "You we're lucky that you didn't cause serious damage to the place." My dad sterly said. "But dad, the Preps we're the on..." I said but I was cut off by my dad. "But nothing, you're grounded!" My dad shouted. The next day, the Preps, and the Goths we're waiting in the main office, for what happend at the Funhouse yesterday. "Malice Blackraven, Dr. Crabblesnitch is ready to see you." Miss Danvers said getting my attention. I walked in the office, and Dr. Crabblesnitch had a cold look in his eyes. "Sit down Miss Blackraven." He said sternly, "Now the police and your parents had informed me of a fight that was taking place at the carnival. Am I correct?" He asked. "Yeah, but they we're holding my friend and his boyfriend hostage!" I pleaded. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you caused, malicious behavior. Effective immedaitly you're suspended from school for the rest of the week." He said giving out my punishment, "You are not to be withing 200 feet of the school, until your suspension is over. Now get out of my office." "Whatever." I tersely said, as I left the office. When I got home I went strait up to my room, and started to listen to The Smiths, with a CD I borrowed from Raven. I listen to all the songs off the CD twice. Then my parents came in, they we're concerned for me. "Malice." My dad said. "Yeah dad?" I asked. "We wanted you to know that we're sorry about grounding you. But you we're attacking Mr. Nesterwood's daughter, and we kind of overreacted." My mom explained. "I know, but Allison and her friends we're attacking us, and we had to do something." I explained. "Well we wanted you to know, that Dr. Crabblesnitch called us and, he wants you to come back to school." My dad explained. "Why, I'm not allowed to set foot on campus for the week?" I asked. "Apparently he had a change of heart, after hearing that the fight was caused by a false imprisonment defense, by your friend." My dad explained. "Great!" I exclaimed. "But on one condition." My mom said tersely. "What's the condition?" I asked. "You be in mandatory group sessions with Dr. Bambillo. Starting tommorrow." My mom said as she consoled me. "Ok." I tersely said. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts